1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a low height card edge connector having an improved ejector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Pat. No. M472334, issued on Feb. 11, 2014, discloses a reduced height card edge connector which includes an insulative housing extending in a longitudinal direction and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a central slot for inserting a memory card and a pair of tower portions for receiving a pair of ejectors. The tower portion defines a cavity and the ejector is rotatably attached to the cavity. A preventing portion is formed in the cavity. The ejector includes a main portion, an upper locking section, and a lower ejecting section. The ejector defines an hole running through opposite sides of the main portion in the longitudinal direction for the ejector to pass through during rotating inward. Thus, the card edge connector has a low height.
However, the hole provided on the main portion weakens the structure of the ejector.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector are desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.